User talk:Jspyster1
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ hi hey i no alot about ed edd n eddy you wassup Gift AWA I think we should join the Anti-Wikia Alliance, because the new skin is a very very bad idea. Hello Jypster1, I'm Myles, and you left me a message of joining Ed Wikia. I just have 2 questions. Will you have to pay, and is there an age thing(by that, I mean do you have to be at a certain age to join Wikia. because I'm 11 years old.) 01:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC)Myles Hi hi what episode can i edit with a picture Oh ok thanks man hey, it's thenighteditor here. I'm kindaf new and don't know where to put this message but I just "revised" the episode Rambling Ed the best I could. Take a look at it and please compare it from its previous state. Thankyou. That was part of operational rewrite btw. Article Comments Idea I see that you dislike us telling Anon. users to improve their grammar. Well, I think maybe it would be a good idea to add it to the "Article Comments" page. Just sayin'... Maybe you could get a stab at some Anon. users that they're to dumb to listen or something. Yeah, it's fine. You don't really have to add it or anything, and you don't have to reply to this message either. I'm gonna stop telling other people to improve their grammar, unless it really is, and even then, I'll tell them on their talk page. Question Will there be any more new episodes of Ed Edd n Eddy RE: The New Spammer/Troll Should we just ban him? Seeing at what he said, I say yes. http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.185.139.49 You can see on his contribution list why I think he should be blocked. RE: The New Spammer/Troll Should we just ban him? Seeing at what he said, I say yes. http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.185.139.49 You can see on his contribution list why I think he should be blocked. Wikia's New Skin It appears you share my opinion (and most Wikians' opinion) that this new mandatory Wikia skin is shameful. Well, I don't know if all this is legit or not, but I've found this "Anti-Wikia Alliance" thing on the Community Central Wiki, and it appears they're adding wikis to this database to counter the new mandatory skin. Check it out, and maybe we could see about adding this wiki? - Hmm… you do bring up several good points. I mainly figured it would be a good way to keep the Monoco skin we have currently and not have to switch over, but I agree that it would take way too much time and effort, and is way too risky. Again, it was just a suggestion, but at first I didn't actually see that some of the users who contributed to the AWA were permanently banned from Wikia, so that definitely makes it way too risky to actually follow through on it. Thanks for the very insightful message. - Howdy. Hey man. No problem on the polishing and cleaning of the Marie article, I have read Operation cleanup and am well on my way to help. I believe my revision of Marie is enough to remove her from the list, though you should take a look and see yourself. Anything more I can do to help around here, being an expert Wiki-Editor and Mechanic, I'm happy to help. Users. What's happining? We, can't look the users's number. Everything is change! New Skin Petition Hey Jspy, there's a petition on the community. If you want Monaco, sign it! DogDays124 23:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Here you go, Petition against the skin. Preparing We need a list of things to do to prepare! Here's what I think: #We need to change the SITENAME (it says Ed, Edd n Eddy and not EENE Wiki) #We need to change the sidebar. (I have a code here). That's all I can think of. Contact me if you think of any more! 21:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) No Subject Just to let you know, I did not put the "noticably gay" thing on the Hanky Panky Hullabaloo page, it was an unregistered contributor more likely. Plus, can you not use "dumbass" on the undo revision summary? Since it seemed you called me as one. - Delete the Butter Toast article. I will merge a few quotes from it to the Ed article. CN Wiki As you might know, Ruin Cireela has recently adopted the CN Wiki. Unfortunately, most of the pages there are made up of spam or vandalism or whatever the case might be. As an idea I had, I would like to ask permission to "import" some of our pages (by Copy and Pasting) them onto the EEnE section of the CN Wiki. I thought I'd ask first before I carried out this action, in case you had a problem with it. I've an idea about a gift Hi, I've been watching this page for three minutes and then I have an idea. I think I'd like to make a new user gift. So, can you help me a bit? I think, that we can make a new user gift and the picture of that gift is Rolf's broth. It was seen in this episode, An Ed in the Bush. So can we do that? Greetings Hello. ;) Kiva O'Kiva Ceiri 14:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Animusic Cleary the troll has not learned his lesson, make it more "permanent" this time. Animusic Cleary the troll has not learned his lesson, make it more "permanent" this time. Hey How's it going man? I noticed a lot of people have their own signatures. Could you make me one? ColonelHarold523 19:24, November 25, 2010 (UTC)ColonelHarold523 Burgerlover55 Block him, pure and simple. He constantly posts uneeded images after many warnings, I don't know how this could be overlooked for so long. Just block for acouple of weeks he truly does deserves it. Sorry didn't log in. I second that. He has been flooding the Jonny and Plank page with stupid questions. I told him to stop, but he ignored me. He did it again, your mercy has proven fruitless. Block him. I heartily agree with the above messages. His stupid questions are the same one reiterated again and again. I swear, this guy doesn't even check his messages. Shadow the lifeform Can you please block Shadow the lifeform for a long time? I think he's gone completely insane with his "revenge plan on Ruin Cireela" and should erase his useless nonsense threat blogs on Ruin Cireela. - What Just Happened? Hi Jspyster1, it's me Myles, I just want to ask a question: Yesterday, my IP adress was 76.173.160.179, now, when I went on Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki today, my IP adress changed to 98.151.22.121. Just want to know, what just happened? I'm using the same laptop as yesterday, how come my IP adress changed? I'm just asking in case you know. Myles :Your ISP assigned you a new IP. There, problem solved. 00:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Add a Page? Hi, I'm Almighty Zee on Da and I would like to add my character Etsuo to this wiki ^^ I would add my other but since the fictions she's in is romantic I think it's best she's left out to avoid problems. This is him http://o0-almighty-zee-0o.deviantart.com/art/Etsuo-189538743 and that's my DA (So you know I'm not a troll ^^;) I'm gonna do fictions and comics of him and what not and I just want to let people know that if they want in on it then I'd be more than happy to include their OC's in fictions and future artwork. :Put him on the fanon wiki plz. 00:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Custom Skin I found a way to do it. You helped me with my signature, so I decided I needed to give something back: 1. http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ThemeDesigner - That's the link that lets you edit the wiki's background. : 1.2. Click on the "Themes" tab. :: 1.2.1 Then, you can choose a main theme out 11 different themes : 1.3. Click on the "Customize" tab. :: 1.3.1. I suggest making the small colored block black. :: 1.3.2. Then, by the graphic box, un-tick "tile background". :: 1.3.2. You can choose a file from the examples or upload your own (which I suggest). :: 1.3.3. I think this will make an excellent background. :: 1.3.4. You can now edit the section that says "Page" to make buttons, links, headers and colors any kind you wish. Obviously you've got the part about the "Wordmark", but I think this will also look nice. If you don't have time to do it, could you give me sysop rights for ONE DAY so I could do it myself? But I would prefer it if I didn't get sysop rights. I doubt my worthiness. OK. I'll get right on it. I think the current logo is fine for the job, then. (sighs) Couldn't find a good picture. I'm gonna work with clip art with no background, then maybe we could make the background a suitable color to make it work. For absolutely no reason, I have made a picture of what I would have like the wiki to have looked like: You don't have to reply to this, I just wanted to share something with the wiki, and I know you're probably busy with life and such. New Guy Hi, since I love Ed Edd n Eddy I really want to edit here so is it alright if I could?Blue Dragons 22:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Prromise I make sure that I'll edit the truth and I wn't vandalize anythingBlue Dragons 23:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Regarding 10archy I'm afraid that we have another user on our hands who chooses to ignore all messages on his talk page. He also seems to like to edit our pages with terrible grammar. Mind you, I did tell him that a few mistakes were okay anywhere on the wiki, but you should have seen the quality of work he was spewing all over our pages. I have chosen to monitor his activity for a few days, but his behavior shows no improvement. I was wondering how you, as an admin would deal with this situation, as you can see on his talk page, I haven't blown my top or anything else that I would have done in the past to drive him away from his talk page. Burgerlover55 Hey Jspyster, I think there's another problem here on the wiki, it's Burgerlover55. This time it's not adding that same image, it's him posting useless comments, and also removed partial of Agent M's user page contents (which I helped undo Burgerlover's edit on Agent M's user page). I think you should remove his useless comments, such as on Plank's page, and maybe block him for a certain amount of time. - Burgerlover55 Burgerlover55 has become like many trolls before him: he has just vandalized my user page and has (quite pathetically) threatened us with a ban after I pleaded with him not to do anything that might get him banned again, (you can see the evidence on the comments section of the http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Plank#WikiaArticleComments Plank page) and removed all the warnings on his talk page to seem like our irritability at him would be for nothing. I doubt the trolls are taking us very seriously, but then again, if they did, they wouldn't really be trolls, now would they?